BWL01
'''The Starter of the Trainer! '''is the first adventure in Volume 1 of the Pokemon BW League Masters storyline. Synopsis The chapter opens on a sunny morning in Nuvema Town with a boy and his two Pokemon Swellow and Donphan are stretching for the coming of a new day. The boy then realizes that today is the start of his journey as a Pokemon Trainer and heads out of the house. He then heads to Professor Juniper's Pokemon Laboratory for his Starter Pokemon and turned a corner towards it. Finally reaching the lab, Professor Juniper comes out and is shocked to see the boy named Devlin who is exhausted from running and invites him inside. Devlin walks into the room where he sees a boy which is named Ryan who is his childhood friend and new rival. As the two talked about Pokemon, Ryan comments on how his friend lacks ability and intellegence which makes Devlin angry. To stop the boys from arguing, she shows them the three Starter Pokemon;Snivy the Grass Snake, Tepig, the Fire Pig, and Oshawott, the Sea Otter. Making a difficult decision, Daniel finally chooses Tepig as his partner while Ryan picks Snivy as well. The two boys then pick out their PokeBalls and PokeDex and left the lab. As they left, Devlin then asks Ryan what he is going to do on his journey. Ryan decides to challenge the Unova League by collecting the eight regional Gym badges to enter which Devlin agrees as well. He is amazed by this, but challenges a battle using their Starters which Devlin accepts. The two boys' battle began near the lab's battlefield where their Tepig and Oshawott faced each other in dismay, itching to fight. Devlin starts the battle by telling his Tepig to use Tackle, which hits Oshawott fairly in the chest, pushing it into the back. The Sea Otter uses a powerful Tackle as well, but the Fire Pig dodges and prepares to use Ember. Oshawott counters with Water Gun which makes an explosion. Tepig and Oshawott kept taking hits from one another and used their attacks on each other as well. Feeling tired, Tepig used Ember again, which misses Oshawott as it used Tackle on it again. Devlin tells Tepig not to fall to an opponent as he told it to use Flame Charge which surrounds the Fire Pig in flames and attacks. With confidence on his side, Ryan orders a Razor Shell, which makes Oshawott take out its scalchop and a blade of blue aura energy and attacks. The two Pokemon colided as an explosion hid them inside the clouds. When the clouds disappeared, both Oshawott and Tepig were tired as they began to grow weak as they both fell on the ground, fainted. Ryan considers this a draw and returns Oshawott, glad that he chose him. Devlin tells Tepig he did a good job, and holds him in his arms. Ryan tells Devlin that they are rivals and that he should never quit his dreams no matter what. So they both shook hands, and Ryan starts to walk away, saying that the next time they battle, it won't be easy than before, and leaves. Later, Professor Juniper heals Tepig up and tells Devlin that the closest Gym is in Striaton City, since he decides to challenge the Unova League. Devlin then takes out his Swellow and Donphan and begins to run toward the city, for his journey to begin! Major Events *Devlin is introduced. *Devlin chooses Tepig while his rival Ryan chooses Oshawott. *Devlin and Ryan's first battle ends in a tie. Debuts *Ryan Pokemon debuts *Swellow (Devlin's;debut) *Donphan (Devlin's;debut) *Pidove *Blitzle *Minccino *Oshawott *Tepig *Snivy *Litwick Characters Humans *Devlin *Professor Juniper *Ryan Cameos *Ghetsis Pokemon *Pidove *Blitzle (Professor Juniper's) *Minciino (Professor Juniper's) *Swellow (Devlin's) *Tepig (Devlin's) *Oshawott (Ryan's) Trivia